Wierna rzeka/Rozdział X
Upłynęła połowa kwietnia. Długotrwała, wciąż nawracająca się zima wreszcie zelżała. Z góry za dworem, na której wciąż jeszcze taiły się w krzakach szmaty śniegu, spłynęły strumienie wiosenne. Wodne warkocze splatały się między sobą w ruczaje, lśniące na słońcu, i biegły przez piaszczyste pochyłości ogrodu. Zniszczone zostały płoty, parkany, klomby, drogi gracowane — a wiosenne wody brały w posiadanie stok góry, niepostrzeżenie czyniąc zeń pustkowie. Strumień, nieznany dawniej, biegł teraz przez środek i w ukos ogrodu ku rzece. Tylko jeszcze dwór stał na jego drodze. Młoda trawa puściła się wszędzie. W tych czasach zdrowie powstańca zmieniło się na lepsze. W okolicy kolana przestrzelonej nogi utworzył się olbrzymi wrzód i po kilku tygodniach pękł wreszcie pewnej nocy jakby rozdarty od spazmatycznych krzyków rannego. Jakież było zdumienie trzech osób, gdy z wnętrza tego wrzodu wytoczyła się ołowiana kula! Po tym wypadku Odrowąż przyszedł do siebie, choć był jeszcze bardzo wychudły i osłabiony. Rany na jego głowie i ciele pogoiły się. Rozdarcie pod okiem dobrze zarosło i źrenica była zupełnie zdrowa. Gęste włosy osłoniły blizny rąbane na czaszce. Książę podnosił się z łóżka. Sam już kusztygał, gdy trzeba było uciekać i kryć się w stodole podczas przemarszów wojsk. Sam o kiju słaniał się po domu. Pewnego wiosennego dnia stali z panną Salomeą w oknie sypialni. Pupinetti śpiewał przekrzywiając główkę — a co zobaczył, że słońce tryska zza wiosennych obłoków, to coraz głośniej szczebiotał. Przed oknem na pustym dawniej gazonie puściła się jasna trawa lśniąc w ogniach wiosny tysiącem młodych piór. Wśród tego gazonu stała brzózka młodociana, wysmukła i w drzewo już przerastająca, lecz jeszcze wiotka i chuda. Wątłe kłobuczki stulonych listków osypały jej pręty, czub i boki. Poprzez tę szatę przezroczystą widać było wszystkie pręty i witki, każdy pęd i jego odnóżkę. Brzózka stała w wiosennej zasłonie jak anioł, który by z przelotnych spłynął obłoków i spoczął przez krótki czas na nieszczęśliwej ziemi. Ruczaje pędząc tu i tam w ogrodzie pozamulały dawne ścieżki, rozmyły granice niszcząc wszystko, co na tej pochyłości zaznaczyła swego myśl i wola człowiecza. Radość niestrzymana, igraszka rozkoszy bytu drgała w skrętach i splotach nagłych strumieni, co z zatraconą szybkością pędziły w nizinę. Jeden z takich przewijał się w poprzek dawnych alejek i zahaczał o gazon, na którym brzózka jaśniała. Zmulił tu trawę i rozpostarł na niej żółtą powłokę gliny obcej, przyniesionej z góry. Brzózka piła jego zimne wody — i przedziwny uśmiech spływał z niej na strumień, łącząc oboje. Taki sam uśmiech zakwitł na ustach księcia Odrowąża i panny Brynickiej. Cieszyli się widokiem drzewka i bujnej wody. Od tylu tygodni, w udręczeniu przeżytych, swobodne tchnienie wesołości pierwszy raz z ich piersi wybiegło. Skończyła się wreszcie sroga zima, której okrucieństwo najgłębszą miarą odczuwania zmierzyli. Ciepłem znowu tchnął wiatr i żywotwórcze swe soki puściła martwa ziemia. Ta zima miniona zdała się być jak przepaść pusta, pełna mroku jako czas niebyły. Przypatrywali się trawom, obłokom i podnieśli wzrok na siebie. — Czy też i Dominik widzi tę wiosnę? — zapytała panna Salomea nie towarzysza, lecz raczej ogrodowej przestrzeni. — Żadnego Dominika nie ma... — odpowiedział. — A zapewne! Nie ma... Sama go tu widziałam. — Sen, jak moja choroba... — Pańska choroba to także sen? — Zły sen. — A ta kula, co z rany wypadła? To także sen? Prawda! Chciałam pana o coś prosić... — Mnie prosić? "Choćby połowę królestwa!" — Na razie to tylko o tę kulę, ale za to całą. Niech mi ją pan daruje. — Dobrze. — Dziękuję. — A cóż pani będzie nią robiła? — Cóż się kulą robi? Będę wojowała. — Z kim? — Mało to mam wrogów przed oczyma? — Jacyż to są wrogowie? — A już! Będę wyliczała... — Żeby wymienić chociaż jednego! — Niedługo pan stąd zniknie, jak poznikało wszystko. Skoro będę znowu samiuteńka jedna i wyda mi się, że pan był... sen — spojrzę sobie na tę kulę i przekonam się, że pan tu był naprawdę. Odrowąż zamilkł. Głowa jego bezsilnie wsparła się o futrynę. Myślał... Tyle nieopisanych, odrażających cierpień zniósł w tej izdebce, w tym domu bezpańskim jak Polska — a teraz na myśl, którą mu podsunięto, że trzeba stąd "zniknąć", odejść — drapieżna boleść, stokroć gorsza niż wszystkie fizyczne, nowym, nieznanym narzędziem rozdarła mu serce. Z ukosa, nie odrywając głowy od futryny, spojrzał na pannę Salomeę. Po tylu trudach, niespaniach, biedach i prywacjach była przepysznie zdrowa. Pierwszy wiosenny wiatr, który jej przybladłych lic dopadł, pomalował je różem najsubtelniejszym, ozdobił czoło i szyję lekką pozłotą. Zęby, białe jak najczystszy obłok kwietniowy, uśmiechały się w pąsowych usteczkach. Mówiła kiwając głową: — Już się Żydy w karczmie zwiedziały, że we dworze ktoś jest. Ryfka mię ostrzegła. Dojrzeli pana ludzie ze wsi, kiedy się to kusztygało do stodoły. Jestem przez pańską tutaj obecność skompromitowana. — Politycznie. — Nie tylko. — Umknę do partii za dwa, trzy dni i wszystko się skończy. — Proszę, jaki to pan wartki do umykania! A potrafi też wasza książęca wysokość chodzić prosto na nogach? Bo uczyli mię w klasztorze takiego wierszydełka: "Pierwej niżeli latać, nauczcie się chodzić..."Pierwej niżeli latać..."-z wiersza Ignacego Krasickiego pt. Dwa żółwie.. — Sama mię pani przed chwilą wypędzała. — Z tym wypędzaniem! Myślę, co tu dalej robić... — Z czym? — Ze wszystkim. — Nie rozumiem. — A cóż tam panu po rozumieniu? Był pan tutaj, a teraz wstanie i odejdzie. Ważniejsze przecie rzeczy są na głowie niż to wszystko. — Niż co? — Och, z dopytywaniem się znowu! Nic, tylko mi się wszyscy dopytują, a kto, a co, a jak, a kiedy, a jakim sposobem? Zdecyduj! — Przecie mię to już mogło na śmierć zanudzić! Nie? Niechże też i książę pan odrobinkę poradzi! Wszystko, co mówiła panna Salomea, było jak zewnętrzne litery słów maskujących wnętrze duszy. Już od dawna czuła w sobie niepojętą zmianę. Nie była dawną sobą. Przestała być wolną dziewczyną. Wszystko niby to było normalne i w porządku — wszystko jak trzeba. Skrwawiony wojak przyszedł, doznał opieki i oddali się do ciężkiego obowiązku żołnierza. Cóż prostszego? A oto na myśl o tym, że on pójdzie, coś wstrętniejsze niż wszystkie przeżyte męczarnie, coś gorsze niż sama śmierć zaglądało w oczy. Panna Mija krążyła teraz wciąż w myślach, że skoro tylko ten Odrowąż przepadnie, trzeba będzie zrobić coś takiego, by przyśpieszyć swą śmierć. Trzeba wymyśleć jakąś sprawę, która by była sama przez się dostateczną przyczyną do zadania śmierci. Zostać znowu samej w tej pustce, z chodzącym po niej cieniem, z głuchym ponurym Szczepanem! Czekać znowu po nocach na fenomeny tragedii, co się wciąż stawała: — nocnych najść, rewizyj, grubiaństw... Widzenie tych przyszłych dni było po tysiąckroć ohydniejsze (choć to tak trudno udowodnić!) od krótkiej śmierci... Żal było tylko ojca. Cóż będzie, gdy na swym zdrożonym koniku w nocy przyjedzie, w okno zastuka, a pustka mu odpowie? Pójdzie z powrotem i dla przegranej ojczystej sprawy, jak mężnie żył, walecznie zginie. Toteż pragnęła go pocieszyć tym przynajmniej, żeby samej skończyć w sposób sercu jego miły — czyli śmierć ponieść. I śniły jej się piękne czyny, ponurym oświetlone urokiem. Widziała je jak rzeczywistość, zżyła się z nimi. Odrowąż w tym wszystkim jakby nie istniał. Kiedy niekiedy tylko przypominała sobie, że to będzie z jego powodu i wówczas, gdy on będzie nieobecny. Żywiła do niego za to wszystko raczej niechęć niż jakiekolwiek inne uczucie. Obarczała go najrozmaitszymi wyrzutami, a w obcowaniu z nim była zawsze szorstka i nieraz przykra. Ale za to w sekrecie jakże bez miary lubiła na niego patrzyć — osobliwie, gdy spał! Włosy miał długie, zwisające czarnymi pasmami jak przepyszne pióra — rysy twarzy ostre i w jedyny sposób ocienione młodym zarostem. Już to od dawna, gdy znosił bóle fizyczne, męczyła się z nim, a raczej dziesięćkroć więcej — za niego, dla odkupienia tych cierpień. Rany jego były w jej ciele i w duszy, w sercu i w snach. Ileż to snów przenikły, niby krwawe, bezkształtne zjawy — te głuche i ślepe rany! Widziała go wielokroć nagiego i zachwycała się bezwstydną pięknością męskiej postaci. Gdy zagoiły się rany i w oczach piękniał, rosło tajemne w jej sercu nasienie tego uroku. W miarę powrotu do świadomości stawał się sobą, wracał do arystokratycznych upodobań, wstrętów, gustów, przyzwyczajeń, nałogów. Każdy z jego odruchów brała w siebie jako niewzruszony zakon. Lubiła, co lubił — nienawidziła, co mu sprawiało najlżejszą przykrość. Na to, żeby mu dogodzić, żeby sprostać jego książęcej potrzebie, nie mogła nic zaradzić, więc trwała w biernym wyczekiwaniu. Ale każdy jej krok, ruch, myśl, każde uczucie i zamiar — były na jego skinienie, dla jego dobra. Nie chciała, żeby o tym wiedział. Wstydziła się jak śmiertelnego grzechu tych usposobień. Kryła się z nimi przed nim i osłaniała je zewnętrzną szorstkością, ale też tym boleśniej łamała się i męczyła w sobie. Dawniej spali w jednej izdebce. Gdy noce nie były już tak zimne, wynosiła posłanie do dużej stancji. Dopóki nie miała w sobie tych szczególnych uczuć, mogła spać w tamtym pokoju, obok rannego, i nic sobie nie robić z opinii wszystkich ludzi, którzy by o tym wiedzieć mogli. Teraz, gdy poczuła ową niezdławioną, niezniszczalną obawę przed odejściem Odrowąża, wstydziła się być z nim nocami razem — wstydziła się nieobecnych i niewiedzących ludzi, a nawet siebie samej. Co prawda — zatliło się w niej pragnienie, żeby go całować w łagodne usta i w smutne, cieniem zasnute oczy. Częstokroć w nocy umyślnie przy jego łóżku zostawiała latarnię i, skradając się na palcach z drugiego pokoju do drzwi sypialni, patrzyła bez końca na te usta i na oczy zakryte powiekami. W tym topieniu oczu w jego ustach była rozkosz śmiertelna. Pocałunek nie był obcy jej wargom. Wychowana w domu, gdzie było wielu chłopców dorastających, kuzynów, krewniaków — gdzie trwał nieustanny zjazd gości, sąsiadów i znajomych — piękna panienka była przedmiotem ciągłej wszystkich pokusy. Nie miała możności odeprzeć wszelkiego rodzaju nagabywań i zalotów, a ulegając im, sama zapoznawała się ze zdradziecką siłą powłóczystych spojrzeń, pierwszych powiewów upodobania, przyjemności zetknięć w ciemnym pokoju i gwałtownych całusów w lica i szyję, niby to wydartych i skradzionych, a właściwie dobrowolnie ofiarowanych. Nikt jednak z przelotnych szczęśliwców nie posiadał uczucia panny Mii. Była to raczej łobuzeria pięknej dziewczyny rozwydrzonej swym powodzeniem, fuga surowej a bujnej natury. Pewien starszy już kuzyn, który przez czas dłuższy bawił w Niezdołach, podobał jej się jako mężczyzna. Był bardziej niż inni elegancki, miły, a co najważniejsze, przystojny. Tego odwiedzała nawet dwa razy w jego stancji gościnnej, ulegając prośbom. Pierwszy raz nie broniła mu pocałunków swych rąk, drugi raz objęć wpół i całunków w policzki i szyję. Następnie jednak, gdy spostrzegła, że kuzyn darzy względami każdą przystojną białogłowę, żałowała swego afektu i z całej tej przygody wyniosła głęboką niechęć. O krewniaku, gdy wyjechał, zapomniała. Życie towarzyskie i stosunki płciowe na dworze niezdolskim nie odznaczały się subtelnością. Było to życie zamożnej szlachty bez poważniejszej ogłady. Rozmowy były dość trywialne; stosunki z płcią piękną niemal ordynarne. Toteż panna Salomea pochwytała mnóstwo najrozmaitszych wiadomości od służby, a głównie z rozmów męskich, które tyczyły się życia płciowego. Myśli jej stały na poziomie niezdolskim. Teraz dopiero, w obcowaniu z księciem Odrowążem, spostrzegła coś innego — wyjątkową miękkość traktowania, grzeczność, czystość, powściągliwość w słowie, pomimo że współżycie było tak bliskie i z konieczności bezpośrednie. O jego stosunkach familijnych nic prawie nie wiedziała. W czasie choroby z okrzyków w bólach wydawanych, z gorączkowych wzmianek powzięła wiadomość, że ma matkę. Kiedy indziej w momencie przytomności wspomniał, że się kształcił w Paryżu i że tam długo przebywał. Z rozmaitych wreszcie szczegółów wywnioskowała, że musiał być z bogatej sfery, a w powstaniu uczestniczył wbrew woli najbliższej rodziny. Te wszystkie okoliczności otoczyły go mgłą uroku, niezwalczonym zapachem powabu. Jeżeli się musiała wydalić z pokoiku rekonwalescenta, ogarniała ją natychmiast niezwyciężona tęsknota. Skoro można tam było wejść, coś ją niosło jak wicher. Gdy teraz zaczął wracać do zdrowia, w ciele jej obudziły się jego siły. Wzmogły się także troski o bezpieczeństwo. Cała dusza pełna była zmian i wzruszeń, niespodzianych ogniów bijących z dna serca — a najczęściej bezmyślnego zatracenia. Tego wiosennego dnia wszystko stało się bliskie i jasne. Powiew zdawał się wydobywać słowa z ust ściśniętych — nieść je i dopowiadać dźwięki, których brakło w zduszonej piersi. Książę, wpół leżąc na parapecie okna, oparty o futrynę, spoglądał w zniszczony ogród. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, mówiąc: — Gdyby nie pani, tobym już leżał w tej mokrej ziemi. Wyrosłaby na mnie młoda trawa. — Byłby z pana jaki taki pożytek. A tak, to tylko zmartwienie. — Zapewne. Przynajmniej koń moskiewski uskubnąłby mię i spożył. A tak, to rzeczywiście tylko zmartwienie. No, ale przecie prosiłem nieraz, żeby mię zgładzić. Nikt nie chciał. Nawet dragoński porucznik... — Widać, pan jest przeznaczony do wyższego jakiegoś celu. — Do celu wysokiego — i z drewna. — O, już swoje! Ciągłe wskazywanie na tę swoją bramę tryumfalną... — Ja? Gdzież tam! — Dopiero by się to różne księżniczki zapłakiwały, gdyby mogły wiedzieć, jak się pan w kadzi na sucho gotował! Szczęście, że się o tym nigdy nie dowiedzą, boby się pan utopił w powodzi łez... — Co ma wisieć, nie utonie. — Och, z tą szubienicą! Jakoś się pana śmierć nie ima, więc co będzie, to będzie, a szubienicy nie będzie. — Jeżeli mię pani będzie bronić zawsze od śmierci, to mi ona nic nie zrobi. — Zawsze! To "zawsze" będzie trwało może dzień, dwa, tydzień i drugi niecały. Jakże tu ratować, gdy pan zniknie... — Jakoś mię pani wciąż stąd słowami wypycha. — To się wie. Taka już ze mnie niegościnna gospodyni. W śpiżarni pustka, zęby wbij w ścianę! A tu nieoczekiwany gość — w dodatku książę... Odrowąż podniósł ciężką głowę, odwrócił się i patrzał w inną stronę. Wiedziała dobrze, że ważkie łzy kapią z jego oczu na odrapany mur podokienny. Coś ją ścisnęło za gardło. Własne nieopatrzne słowa werznęły się w piersi jak zęby piły. To się uśmiechnęła złośliwie, to spoglądała nań bezradnie, co począć sama nie wiedząc. I oto wbrew woli, gdy włosy nad czołem zdawały się ogniem zajmować od niezwalczonego wzruszenia — wsparła rękę na jego ramieniu. Położywszy zaś dłoń uczuła, że jej oderwać nie może. Wstrząsnęła go z lekka za ramię. Nie odwracał głowy. Łzy wciąż kapały z jego oczu. Wtedy nie panując nad sobą podniosła drżącą rękę i zaczęła nią głaskać mu długie, lśniące, czarne włosy. Uspokajała go jak dziecko nieszczęśliwe, łagodnie szepcąc zalęknione, ciche wyrazy. Wreszcie nachyliła się i wszystka w uśmiech przeistoczona poczęła całować jego białe czoło. Całowała je łagodnie, delikatnie jak kwiat, którego niepodobna napatrzeć się ani nawąchać — aż go wreszcie same usta przytulą do siebie. Z zapomniałą miłością prowadziła wargami po pasmach jego włosów. Nie odwracał głowy przez czas długi, ani zdumiony, ani przejęty tym jej występkiem. Serce jego zatopione w głębokości smutku nie zdziwiło się i nie rozradowało. Gdy podniósł oczy, wciąż jeszcze pełne były łez. Patrzał na nią przez te łzy bez ustanku napływające i szlochał o straszliwej doli kraju — o klęskach, których wspomnienie w lód krew ścina... Mówił jej, jakie były przewidywania siły — i jak zawiodły — o wierze i nadziei, z których tylko rozpacz została. Przytuliła jego głowę do swojej i coś radosnego szeptała mu w oczy i w uszy. Nie mogliby wyznać, gdyż nie pamiętali, czy to były pocałunki, czy tylko słowa i spojrzenia. Dusze ich nawzajem znalazły się w sobie, pobrały i, zakochane jedna w drugiej, niosły się nad ziemią jak dwa wiosenne obłoki. ---- X